


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Hobbits, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam are vampires.</p><p>...What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Cold skin. That was, so far, the only downside that really seemed to matter. It was never warm in their bed.

Sam told Rosie it would feel warm, eventually, once they took the last step. Many things would feel warm then, Frodo assured her, and they would give her the loveliest thing of all, the reward for being so good for so long. Oh, but it was such a long time to wait.

Tom was eight now. Once he was thirteen, they'd decided, that would be old enough to be left alone in day-time. It sometimes seemed like an excuse, considering he had many full-grown brothers and sisters by now.

Sam and Frodo were so fair and young, she felt, next to her; her body was worn with age and birthing. There were many times she found herself wishing she'd have stopped somewhere around baby number six, but then she'd remember babies number seven to fourteen, and all regrets would disappear. They were each and every one of them worth ageing and suffering a cold bed.

And there was a kind of warmth to be found in the rise and fall of her own chest, the hot breath of pleasure that the two could still coax from her, after all these years; and it wasn't altogether cold, when she felt her own blood flow rapidly from a cut into a wet cool mouth or two.

Her mother did always tell her that the best thing to do when you felt cold was to get your blood moving.


End file.
